


A Warm Place to Stay

by OrangeChickenPillow



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Planet Peebles - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeChickenPillow/pseuds/OrangeChickenPillow
Summary: After a particularly long day of filming, Ethan falls asleep in Mark's office while editing a video.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fishbach & Amy Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 341





	A Warm Place to Stay

Unus Annus took a lot out of them. Oftentimes, they filmed all day, cranking videos out one after another. They had a blast doing it -- but still, by the end of the day all three of them were exhausted. And that didn’t even include the editing process, which was often extensive. They had a great team of editors, but with a video per day to keep up with, Mark, Ethan, and Amy chipped in regularly to help ease the load. They were a team, after all. 

On one of their more strenuous days, they filmed five videos back to back at Mark’s house. Ethan was going to be leaving for a trip in a few days, and they needed to ensure that they had enough content to cover the hiatus. So they’d scheduled a day dedicated completely to filming. Things had gone off without a hitch, and all three of them had a great feeling about the content. But by the time seven o’clock rolled around, they were beyond exhausted. It had been a long day, and despite accomplishing much, all the things that still needed to be done weighed heavily on their minds. 

They’d ordered take out for dinner, gathering around the kitchen table when it arrived to finally eat a full meal. They each settled into a contented silence, glad to finally be able to wrap up the day. Then suddenly, Ethan jumped like someone had pinched him. 

"Shit!” He shouted, his mouth full of pasta. 

Mark raised an eyebrow as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. 

“I forgot I still have to edit a video for tomorrow. Shit,” he leaned onto the table, running his hands along his face. 

“Ahhhh!" He exhaled a soft shout, which turned into nervous laughter. 

“You can use my computer if you want -- get it done now, that way you can just crash when you get home,” Mark offered, his voice calm. Leave it to him to be the rational one. 

“Mm, that’d be great, man. You don’t mind?”

“Not at all -- go for it.”

“Thanks, you’re the best,” Ethan sighed, sounding relieved. 

He offered his friend a quick smile, then headed in the direction of Mark’s office. 

Amy and Mark finished their dinner, then cleared away the trash. Amy wrapped Ethan’s half finished meal in saran wrap, putting it in the fridge for later. 

“Hey Mark?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t let me forget to tell Ethan his food’s in the fridge.”

“Okay,” Mark called from the living room. 

He was scrolling through his phone, checking for any updates or unread emails he might have missed during their busy day. After a while, he glanced at the time, realizing it had gotten away from him. 

It was nearly nine-thirty. Ethan had been gone for almost two and a half hours. 

Mark sighed -- he really wanted to hit the hay -- and begrudgingly pulled himself up off the couch. Amy was at the table on her laptop. 

“Where ya headed?” She asked him, looking up and stretching her arms. 

“Check on Ethan,” he replied, yawning. 

Amy yawned too. 

“Ahh, stop that,” she said with a laugh. 

Mark gave a tired chuckle. “I can’t help it, I’m pooped.”

“Me too -- super pooped,” Amy said with a charming but tired smile. 

“Alright, I’m gonna so see how he’s doing.”

“Mkay.”

The hallway was dark, which Mark didn’t mind. The door to his office was open a crack, and the glow from the various equipment branched out in strange patterns across the floor. Mark slowly pushed the door inward, not wanting to disturb his friend. When he got a good view of the room, Mark realized that he could’ve come in guns a-blazing and it wouldn’t have made a difference. 

Ethan was asleep. The boy was folded at the waist, his top half draped over the desk, his cheek resting halfway on the keyboard. 

Mark smiled, his eyes growing soft at his friend, though he shook his head in pretend disappointment. 

“Fallin’ asleep at the job, eh?” He said to the air. 

Quietly making his way over to the boy, Mark gently grabbed Ethan’s shoulders, moving him so his face wasn't mushed on the keyboard. Ethan let out a sigh, burying his face into his crossed arms. 

Mark let out a quiet airy laugh that was full of fondness. Raising his eyes to the screen, he noticed that Ethan had finished the bulk of his editing, and had just been going back through and nit-picking. Mark’s chest swelled with pride for his friend; Ethan was so dedicated to what he did, and he only put his very best out there. Mark was proud, but seeing his friend so exhausted that he’d fallen asleep on a desk made Mark wish he didn’t push himself so hard; something the older man was all too familiar with.

Sighing, he himself growing more tired by the minute, Mark grabbed the blanket he kept by his desk. Shaking it out, he placed it over his friend’s back, tucking it up around the boy’s shoulders. His hand lingered on one shoulder, trailing across it fondly. His exhaustion suddenly hitting him full force, Mark sat down heavily in the extra chair he kept for emergencies. 

He leaned back and pulled out his phone, absentmindedly scrolling through it. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he quickly drifted off, his mind going blank. 

Amy found them both still asleep. Ethan was curled up against the desk, and Mark was sprawled back in his old gaming chair. Amy noticed the blanket around Ethan’s shoulders and smiled. She watched both of them for a few moments, noticing that their breathing was in sync, which made her smile broaden even further. They looked so peaceful. Amy checked her phone; it was a little past ten. She should really wake Ethan so he could drive home and get to sleep in his own bed at a decent time. That desk couldn’t be comfortable. 

But when she looked at his face, she knew she didn’t have the heart to wake him up. So instead, she went to find another blanket for Mark, tucking it around him much like he’d done to Ethan. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead, which went unnoticed as he continued to breathe deeply. Turning to check on Ethan, she rubbed a quick circle between his shoulder blades, moving carefully to ensure she didn't disturb him. 

She shut down the computers, leaving the lamp on so they wouldn’t wake up in total darkness. She left the door open a crack on her way out, still smiling to herself, and headed to bed with a heart brimming with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay safe everyone <3


End file.
